Wish you were here
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: 3-shot. Intern 2 dies from a car crash and trying to move on without him...is harder then everyone thought. Based off the Fanvid and yes, I made it.
1. Time and Fate come to play

**Well...I finally decided to get to this...I'm Igotlovebuglike123 and I got featured in MyMusic News and I promised a fanfic in the description...months later I decided to keep the promise...I hate myself...Well enjoy! And I might be pouring some of my feelings on my aunt's death. Never met her..I was only 2 but I can't remember. And the 1st year after her death is coming up...time flies so fast. And I decided to put this in my best detail: to make it up.**

This One-Shot it dedicated to: Animation Universe 2005 (For being with me since I first made my first story), Chelsea Halzehurst on Youtube (Thanks so much for tweeting to them! I never would have gotten where I am without you!), Annabeth Everdeen , xXUnwrittenXx, Daphilecupcakes (For all of them reviewing and making my day), EmmyMetal and...all of you guys who subscribed to me, followed me, reading one of my fics for the first time! Thanks for the support and I think of you all as my brothers and sisters!

* * *

**Note: **The Fanvid and this One-shot may be really different but please remember: the fanvid was done in June. And this takes place say...After Intern 2 finds out Hip Hop's a poser. Let's hope this doesn't suck. And sorry it does suck: I tried my best.

Death doesn't care. Death doesn't care if your young or if you have dreams. Death doesn't care if you're planning to go to college, get a job and maybe start a family. Death doesn't care if you do have kids younger than 10. Death doesn't care. It just chooses their random victim and watch with glee as the death devours their family and friends. Laugh at each tear, scream, cry, sob, cut, blood and everything else as they watch the helpless victim's loved ones try to move on.

They say time heals everything. But how? How can you heal when you used to mistreat that person? Or treat them like furniture? Or treat them like they were from the Bachelor? Or keep shoot them whenever Indie came by? Or annoy the hell out of them by nyan cat? Or- you get the point.

Yes, death sucks. But there's nothing you can do to change it. Because fate and death decided to team up, they give that person the bitter gift of no more life. Nothing you can change about it no matter how hard you try. All you have to do is try to move on. But what's the point of fighting when death and fate are laughing at your pain?

Maybe Intern 2 can be boring and not have a music genre he can stick to. But he was still human: still young with so much hopes and dreams. All taken away because fate and death had no pity on him. Selfish fate and greedy death wanted another victim on the list of deaths they caused. So they picked him.

And you'd figure that you're special since they decided to pick you out of the millions, maybe billions, of people they could've chosen. But it's not. It's called: 'unfortunate' or 'very unlucky'. Say whatever you want to say but the words mean one thing: death.

It was an ordinary day at MyMusic, like no other. Bigfoot still popping in and out whenever he wanted and Satan popping in whenever he thought someone was going to do something bad. But it was often false alarms. The guess guy still annoying as Nyan Cat and Justin Beiber combined together. Rayna and Idol singing out loud to Maroon 5's 'One More Night', interrupting Hip Hop from his na- oh, I mean work. Scene is still trying to get Indie to notice her,and Metal trying to get his work done but can't thanks to Maroon 5 and their damn new song. Techno & Dupstep were doing who knows what behind that closed door. Must be raving or something but one thing's for sure: the music's always up.

And Intern 2? Getting through the day from Indie's insults, using him as furniture and having to do assignments like taxes. But he was always good at numbers so it was at least the highlight of his day. He's always been treated this way ever since he first showed up for an internship. Guess it must be because he was more boring then a box of staples or the fact he's still haven't found a music genre to stick to. He likes all types, but he isn't that much of a fan of music, and never bothered to find a specific music genre because he was so busy working.

"I still can't believe Indie isn't noticing me!" Scene fumed when she returned to her office space.

Intern 2 rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time she always said that. But he was never really into dating so he couldn't really help her out, "Maybe you should try harder?"

"Maybe...maybe I should try to listening to the music he likes!"

"Just be yourself. It's what most guys want, or at least for me." He replied with a sigh. He doesn't understand what Scene likes about Indie. He only thinks of her only as a friend, but he seriously wants to know on why she likes Indie so much. She must've been on his good side..That is, if he has a good side.

"Alright! But that will be plan Z!" Scene exclaimed with a laugh.

Intern 2 didn't want to know what plans A to Y were so he just nodded and continued to his work. Scene was listening to a Panic! At the Disco song and whenever he was bored: he'd try to guess the song title of those songs. But he failed since the song titles weren't at all in the song.

_'I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?'_ And he immediately knew the song title: 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.'

Scene played that song at least 5 times a week. You'd expect that a girl like her wouldn't listen to a song that isn't innocent. But she's Scene. And screamo...He hated screamo. He could only stand a little bit of it like Fall Out Boy's 'Saturday' for instance. But he really can't stand screamo like a hardcore metal song would play. It just wasn't him.

"So what music genre would you be right now at the moment?" Scene asked him whenever she got bored which was the middle of the day. She'd try to talk to him every once in a while and they could both understand each other: since they were interns.

"For the moment..Because you played your hour's worth of singin of Black Veil Brides and that one of their songs is stuck in my head right now, I guess I'd be a Scene kid. But it's only for the moment." He answered without looking up. It's true that he had one of their songs stuck in his head.

"Then I should make you listen to them even more!" She said with a bright smile: always in her cheerful moods.

"Then I'll wear earplugs." He added jokingly, Scene would always make him smile or in a good mood because of her happy and cheerful attitude towards the world.

"Hey Intern 2, for some reason this showed up in my mail a week ago...Weird..but okay I guess..." Idol said as she handed Intern 2 an envelope before walking away. The weirdest part was: she never opened it. And it would be pretty much her to open the letter and take a picture of it for Facebook before giving it to him.

Intern 2 looked at the envelope's return address. Stanford. No way. He sent an application form months ago along with the other best top universities. He had been awarded a full scholarship to any university when he graduated high school so he didn't have to worry about the money. And besides, even if they didn't give him the scholarship: the universities would've paid him to go their universities. He was that smart.

He opened it and read the form. The letter was printed, as almost every letter would be. But wait, wouldn't the letter be in parchment not computer paper? And shouldn't the signature be handwritten? He ignored those signs (the powers of excitement) and read the first line..he had been accepted!

It was up until did he flip the paper did he see in plain words, handwritten:  
_  
"lol, it's a prank! The letter's a prank.  
Love,  
Idol"_

**(A/N:** I don't know about you but I was kind of laughing when that idea came into my mind...I have a bad sense of humor.)

He heard Idol laughing out loud with Rayna like it was the funniest joke in the world. The way they were whispering at each other and laughing made him feel like those were girls he came across in middle school. Thinking they were queens of the school and would often tell him to do their homework: in exchange for a full hours of no fights or insults. Didn't seem like a fair deal but he took it.  
_  
"Remember how they looked when they found out they weren't accepted to any of the colleges? Apparently, 'Makeup, helping the world become prettier, and reading books to troubled kids about fashion' doesn't cut as after-school activities. And they apologized to me afterwards, when they found out I was the smartest in the school. But saying 'sorry' won't heal those scars but hey, at least they apologized._ "He thought to himself as he remembered those memories. Painful memories.

And... now he's an intern. Yay.

But today, he had never felt so hurt in his life on what Idol had done. Even the words that those girls in high school told him were weak compared to what she had done. He simply glared at her, she was too busy telling Rayna her brilliant prank, and went back to work. He felt like slapping those girls just for the heck of it, but he instead crumpled up the paper into a ball and hit Idol with it. It was very unlike him but Idol started it.

Idol shrugged it off and continued to laugh along with Rayna before listening to a radio station and singing along to 'Falling to Pieces' by David Guetta and Sia. Laughing and singing without a care in the world, annoying the hell out of everybody. But they had grown used to Idol's 'amazing' singing.

So the day went from bad to terrible to worse. Indie would keep yelling at him for all of sorts of things: not letting him to sit down and rest for at least 5 minutes. Maybe if Indie wasn't so hard on him, Intern 2 might not have accidently spilled the kombucha all over him. Though he had to admit: it did make his day a little better. In the end: Indie made him stay at work late.

There he was: already old enough to go to college and yet, he's still being teased at, picked on and maybe getting punched. And don't forget being shot and getting your head at a toilet. (Wow..This is like high school. They got the brats and everything!) He thought that those would stop when he graduated from high school: how shocked everyone was when he had graduated with top honors and was made student of the year, a very rare award. For a moment, he did finally the top of everybody else but the feeling was only temporary. He was now on the bottom again.

* * *

Soon the minutes turned to hours and it was getting late. Intern 2 just had to stay an hour more than he can go home. Simple. Just 60 minutes: seemed easy as cake. The last person who had left before Intern 2 was Metal: who was packing up the camera equipment for the day.

"Indie made you stay late, huh?" Metal said before heading out to leave.

"Yeah," He replied with a shrug, "But it's only an hour more. Nothing really big."

"Okay, well have a nice night." He replied then left to go home. Heck, even though Tina's transformation still annoyed him: at least her cooking was great.

An hour passed and he could now go home. Indie was the first one to leave and the last to arrive since he found it too mainstream to be leave last and arrive early. In fact, Intern 2 could've just left a hour ago but he didn't want to be fed to the rats just because he decided to skip a hour. He just thought it was an hour. Just an hour late to go home. So he packed up his stuff, locked up the office and left.

It was just an hour. Was what everyone thought. Just a harmless little hour. But they were downright wrong. He was an hour late. An hour on the wrong time. An hour on the wrong age to be. A hour on the wrong street he was driving on.

Nobody knew ,and even Intern 2 himself knew, his hours were slowly being numbered. Like a hourglass finishing up the last grains of sand. But unlike the hourglass, he can't flip his life back to the beginning. It was only once you could have the life. This was why 'YOLO' was created. But technically, it should've been called 'YODO': You Only Die Once.

As Intern 2 was driving, he was only focusing on the road. His home was on the other side of town so he just had to cross a bridge to save 20 minutes. He barely uses that road but since it was getting late, he decided to just use it. For the heck of it.

But everything...everything happened too quickly. A car was going in the same lane as him heading towards him. Out of fear, he let his hands let go of the wheel and cover his face from the glass that would soon break. The car did hit him, sending billions of glass on his hands, scratching them which made blood come out of them. But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel any pain. He wasn't awake, asleep or unconscious. Barely had time to cry or even scream.

The person in the other car wasn't breathing also. And by the time the ambulance came: they were both dead. Dead at 12:14 A.M. The people had long since left the crime scene: feeling pity but others just shrugged and wished that the scene was more violent. So they just put police tape over the bridge, since it had to be under investigation. They'd have to search the cars looking for any personal info on which the people could be.

But one thing was sure his time had been finished.

* * *

**FUUUCK YES! I finally posted this! Haha..sorry..I'm back to normal now. This will be a three-shot. Originally one-shot but I found it too long to do. And well...review and see you guys next chapter! I'm just glad I finished this chapter. J**


	2. The news

**Animation Universe 2005:**Aww..thanks!

**FionaTehNerd:**Thanks!

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Thanks! I'm really glad everybody likes the fanvid.

**N666IA:** It means alot to know that you love watching that video. :)

**I'm glad everybody liked both the fanvid and fanfic so far. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, much. If you check out my twitter (mysticfairy2012 #TeamFollowBack) You can see I got addicted to watching Pewdiepie's gameplay of Walking Dead. After I finished it, I became a wreck and unispired to write fanfics. So now I'm back!**

* * *

When Intern 2 didn't bother showing up to work the next day, everyone was starting to grow suspicious. It was very unlike him to not show up at work. Did  
he not want to go to work because of Idol's cruel joke the other day? Or Indie's insults? Death was never the word that came across everybody's minds. They never expected for a young man to be dead.

Of course there are news reports about young men and women and maybe even little kids getting abducted and murdered. Like in New Jersey, two teenage boys killed a girl just to get her bike and hid her body in a recycling bin. And 10-year old actress Judith Barsi got murdered by her own father, who shot her mother as well and set fire to the home before he shot himself in the garage.(Explains why only dogs should go to heaven) And there are death reports on car crashes, shoot outs and all sorts of other things that would've taken years to list them all. But nobody expected Intern 2 to be part of the long long long (very long) list of people dead at a young age.

And no matter how many times everybody tried calling him, he wouldn't pick up.

So it made the suspicion grow even more.

Then a lady dressed in black opened the door and went inside the office. She wasn't a relative of Intern 2 at all: just those people who come and tell the company they work on, their friends and so forth that the person died. A paid person, to be exact.

"Yo. The name's Hip Hop. What you doin' here?" Hip Hop said in his gangster tone as he approached the woman.

"I am just here to inform that Melvin Munson was in a car crash yesturday an-"

"What?!" Hip Hop said not letting her finish the sentence. No, not him.." Is he alright, though?"

"I am sorry but he was prounounced dead at 12:14 AM. Police say it was an automatic death."

"Who died?" Idol asked overhearing their conversation, with her usual smile around the cameras.

"Um, you tell he-"

"Someone died? Who is it?" Asked Techno as she and Dupstep walked toward them.

Metal and Scene walked out from another day of shooting MyMusic News when they heard that someone died. They of course, gathered in with the crowd wondering  
who did die. Mixing with the arguments over the stranger's death. Some said 'Justin Beiber' and others said 'One of the members from Fall Out Boy' (It was Metal who said that) and other names from celebrities. But none of them guessed for it to be Intern 2.

Hip Hop grabbed his gun and shot the ceiling 3 times before they calmed down, "Calm down! The person who died is Intern 2, alright?! Now that you heard,  
carry on!"

You'd figure that for a person who people kept teasing, mistreating them is dead, those same people would be cheering and hollering. And maybe even throw in a party as a very cruel joke. But it was easier said than done. Well, easier said than read. It was as if... the world stopped spinning for once.

"I better get going now. I wish you all the best," The woman said leaving. She had seen them all before but it unfortunately had gotten to the point where she was used to sharing the news of death. It became an unimportant task to her: someone died. Big whoop. Who cares?

But you'll start caring when your loved one died. Heck, why didn't they throw a party or at least smile or laugh? Normally, you'd expect them to do the same. Well except for Scene and Hip Hop, since Scene is his friend and Hip Hop practically owes him his life. But why wasn't anybody laughing?

"H-He's dead?" Idol stuttered, mouth dry. And she wasn't even trying to act at all.

"Yes, and why would you all care, anyway? I figured you would throw a party or somethin'!" Hip Hop said, trying not to cry and keeping his poser tone. He walked away to let them think but the truth: he just wanted to cry alone. The only person who really knew who he was gone. His gangster side yelled, 'At least he won't ever reveal your poser side! Let him die and rot as long as the secret's safe!' But the other side, 'He's dead. The only good friend you had. You do care if he's dead. Not just because he kept your secret until the day he died.'

"So..Intern 2's really dead?" Asked Metal awkwardly after 5 minutes of brief silence.

"I can't believe it: he's really dead," Idol sobbed. It wasn't the fact he was dead. (Okay a little on that.) But it was because she had played that prank on him the other day. The funny prank suddenly felt cruel and not funny.

"Who's dead? Is it Justin Beiber?!" Asked Indie hopefully when he saw a crying Idol. He didn't hear that the person who died wasn't Justin Beiber, it was Intern 2.

Dupstep spoke and Techno translated, "He said, 'No, it was Intern 2. He died yesterday in a car accident.' And death is so not PLUR."

"Please tell me your joking." Was Indie's only response folding his arms. He didn't believe them that he was actually dead. He just thought they were testing him to see if he does care, somewhat, for Intern 2.

"We're not! It's true and I always tell the truth around you!" Scene said, knowing Indie would believe her.

"That is true...But how can we be so sure that Intern 2 really is dead? Maybe it was a prank."

"Well ask Hip Hop, then. He said he died." Metal said, not wanting Indie to point fingers at him.

"I am speaking the truth. And if none of y'all believe me then it's your god damn problem!" Hip Hop yelled, hearing their conversation.

"I think he is telling the truth." Techno whispered to Dupstep.

"Then good riddance to him! Am I right?!" Indie smiled and expected a high five from everybody but lowered it when he found it to mainstream. Nobody cheered or said anything, they were just quiet. Maybe he had taken his death 'too cheerfully' for anybody to take. He walked away in his office and didn't come out. Nobody knows if he was celebrating or actually mourning.

Scene's watch beeped 2 P.M and she cried, but didn't stop when it reached 2:01 PM. Those were real tears because she couldn't believe her actual desk buddy is actually dead. Dead: as in never coming back, never entering the doors again or never making a smart remark on Indie. Dead.

By the end of the day, everybody knew Intern 2 was dead and MyMusic didn't seem so lively anymore. It seemed like it was the death of music when he died. Funny, how they teased and hated him and when he died, they realized how much of an importance he really was. They should've been more nicer. They should've respected him more. They shouldn't have taken him for granted.

The next day was worst then the last: some relatives of his came by to pick up his stuff, making his death official. They knew that he was dead, but picking up his stuff just doesn't feel right. They just didn't want his stuff to picked up. Like maybe he'll come back someday. But it will be never.

"Are you Indie?" Intern 2's five year old cousin, Hope asked. She was only told he wasn't coming back and was in Heaven but she understood.

"Yes. Why?" He asked bending down to talk to her.

"Meanie!" She yelled and kicked him in the knee, hard. She must've known about Indie's cruelty to her cousin somehow. She stuck her tongue out and walked away with her mom, who already got his stuff and were leaving.

And Intern 2's side of the desk was empty, leaving no trace of him. And then it really was offical: he wasn't coming back.

Hip Hop was depressed that Intern 2 died but he had to hide it or everyone would grow suspicious. He'd pretend it's not affecting him but it was slowly eating him. He had dreams of becoming a business man and attend the best college. Why did those dreams have to do with him?

"Can't you make Intern 2 come back to life?" Asked Scene hopefully to Satan when he came to run from his attached girlfriend.

"Why should I? Besides, I have no authority to bring anyone to life. And he hasn't done anything bad so he isn't getting controlled by me. Sorry." He said ruffling her hair before flashing out, his girlfriend was catching up to him. And man, was that girl...obsessed.

"Scene...You can't ask Satan to bring people to life. Death is death:there's nothing you can do about it." Hip Hop said putting a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort Scene.

"How is that supposed to help?"

"I'm not really good at comforting."

"Oh." Was all Scene managed to say. She returned to her desk and  
instead listened to a somber song. It wasn't even close to scene music.

_'Hello, I'm your mind  
__Giving you someone to talk to  
__I don't cry..._'

Idol was just listening to Avril Lavinge songs and crying like Rayna. Rayna was crying because Intern 2 had been so good to her. He actually treated her like a daughter. He tweeted to her saying to be careful of Matt. Even gave her some encouraging words when Punk left her. All she did was either punch him or say  
'Shut up, Intern 2!' If only she could go back and say 'thank you' or give him a hug.

Idol was guilty as hell. She felt like it was her fault he was dead. If only she hadn't decided to play that prank on him. He would've been alive. That funny joke suddenly turned cruel. If he was alive...she'd apologize so hard. She'd do anything to show that she is truly sorry. But she wasn't gonna be able to say that because it was her fault.

Techno and Dupstep didn't feel like raving at all. So they'd just cuddle close together and maybe share a tear or two. Death wasn't PLUR or right for that, matter. He was only young. Barely 27. But why does life have to be so happy the first then cruel and selfish at the end?

Metal just hid everything inside. Sure, Intern 2 tried to date Rayna and he may have kissed him for no reason but he wasn't that bad of a person to receive death. It should've been a metal song. Not for real. And he's barely even dating or gone to college? That was just sick.

Indie never said anything. He even kicked the camera crews out of his office whenever he wanted to be alone. Everyone thought he was happy but he wasn't. Maybe it was because he could never use him as furniture or ever say, 'Shut up, Intern 2' to him. But it wasn't because of that. It was because he was really gone. He had never felt so much empathy or respect for Intern 2 before in his life.

MyMusic ended up becoming a sorrowful and mournful company. The cheeriness of it ended up becoming sorrowful. Tomorrow, they'd visit his grave. If they just say final words, maybe they could move on. But they seriously doubted it.

* * *

**Next chapter is final chapter. So here's my question:**

**Which do you prefer more, the fanvid or the fanfic?**

**I like both versions for different reasons.**


	3. Not All Endings End Happily

**N666IA**: haha...every time I read my fanfics or fanvids I'm like, 'what was so sad about this?' If it was another person writing this...I'd be dying of tears.

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Yeah, it's all about thinking what they would do or put myself in their place. I know Hip Hop would take it very hard.

**Animation Universe 2005:** I know right? I respect him, though. *What makes you beautiful by One Direction plays* it's that I have a problem with. *gets chainsaw and Jigsaw*

**Final chapter...let's see how everyone is.**

* * *

The days dragged on even more. Everybody tried to move on, they honestly tried, but it seemed so hard. Just knowing that they could've been at least nice to him: killed them. They were slowly eventually becoming themselves but there was one person affected by it badly. She blamed herself on Intern 2's death. Her name was Jamie Woods. Or in other words, Idol.

Nobody knows why she blamed herself on his death. It was because she felt like the note she had given to him traced to the crash. That he was so mad about it, he didn't notice where he was going and crashed. It wasn't her fault but who was going to tell her? Nobody knew about her note. So she grew depressed.

'IT'S MY FAULT INTERN 2 IS DEAD' She one day wrote, 3 weeks after the crash. Tears fell down her cheeks and it dripped onto the paper. She'd leave the paper like that. She was the murderer. And every murderer had to pay the price. She left the note by her desk and went to the staircase.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out the pocket knife she bought. Why live with guilt when she can swipe it away in just one little knife? She'd die in hell. Who cares? She was in hell already. But the guilt and pain will go away.

"Idol? W-why are you doi-what are you doing?!" Hip Hop asked seeing a teary eyed Idol and the knife she was holding.

"It's my fault Intern 2 is dead. And I'm paying the price. Don't stop me." She replied holding the knife closer to her neck.

Hip Hop grabbed her wrist and made her drop the knife. He knew the full story, "It wasn't your damn fault! Intern 2 was killed by a freakin' drunk driver, okay? It never was and never will be your fault."

Idol looked at Hip Hop and realized that he was telling the truth. She was going to be paying a price that she didn't need to pay if it weren't for Hip Hop, "I'm sorry. The same he died was the same day I put a fake note saying he got accepted to a college. And I thought it was my fault..."

"Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for. And Intern 2 is very forgiving so I'm sure he'll forgive you...not that I know of."

"I forgot again. It was Intern 2's IPod you took, right?"

"No, it was mi-," He realized that Idol knew, "What? How did yo-"

Idol let out a smile, "You'd think I don't watch the episodes again? I always do!"

"Thank you."

Idol relaxed a bit and managed to get on with her work.

Nobody felt like showing up to Intern 2's funeral. Well...only Scene and Hip Hop. But everybody else couldn't. They couldn't see his relative's faces. They had been cruel to him and they can't show up expecting open arms from everybody. Not everybody could be as forgiving as he is.

Indie didn't bother looking for a new intern. Work was needed to be done but Indie kept saying that they don't need a new intern. Scene's doing fine and he'll give everybody a bit of the work. They protested but Indie only said that the next intern wouldn't last a week. Everybody thought he was just fine with his death. But they were wrong.

That same day, they decided to go see his grave.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in black (even Indie) when they approached the cemetary. Hip Hop drove Idol and Scene while Dupstep drove Techno, Indie and Metal. They got off the car, each holding flowers, and let the sun beat down on them. Teasing that it's a wonderful day when it was rainy to them.

As they walked across gravestone to gravestone, they searched for Intern 2's name. Anna Sylvic. John Barren. Sergeant Gaberiel Matthews. They found his name finally: Melvin Munson. With fresh dirt piled close to the gravestone. Dying flowers stood beside the gravestone, showing that they were given when he was first buried.

It seemed like a crime to shove a dead corpse in a casket and bury them in dirt. If anything, they should be buried in diamonds or gold. Not lousy dirt. Hip Hop helped Scene remove the dying flowers and place them in a garbage can.

"Should we say some words?" Techno translated for Dupstep.

"Yeah...I'll begin," Idol said quietly, "I know I did a really cruel thing to play that prank on you but I really am sorry. I know that it must've hurt and all I did was laugh. I'm really sorry. You were a good person."

Dupstep spoke which was translated, "I know we had barely known each other but I know you weren't supposed to die like this. I know that you were a smart guy and you didn't deserve death. And I wish I could've hung out with you more."

"I'm really sorry you had to die, Intern 2. I wish you the best and you were always PLUR. I'm sorry if I don't have anything else to say. If I do, I'll come back." Techno said after translating Dupstep.  
They went around in turns. And next was Indie. Indie looked around to see if anybody would agree to take in place of him but they refused. It was his turn. Indie took a deep breath, "I know...I was being a fucking douche bag around you and would always use as furniture. Always tell you mean things...and I'm sorry I told all these things about you. It took me until your dead to realize that I was being cruel around you. I'm sorry for everything I ever did...I'm sorry."

Everybody stared at him in shock. They always expected him to be happy and say some cruel things on his deathbed but he didn't. He was apologizing on his grave without a tinge of regret on his face. Maybe he really truly was sorry. But it took him until now to realize that.

"You were a really good friend, Intern 2...never getting that annoyed when I played nyan cat or Invader Zim. Always cheering me up when I'm done. I'll even miss it when you talk about flowcharts. I'll miss you every day," Scene said trying not to let the tears get in the way. She would miss him. She'd miss him saying 'purpleberry' to make her laugh whenever she was down. He was a good friend.

"I know we ended up in a bad pace with me kissing you for no reason but you weren't that bad of a person. I know you don't deserve this," Metal said. He really had nothing to say.

"Even though I had to shoot ya twice for being so damn annoyin', I'll miss you, though. You were at least the only one who wasn't insane and we're all gonna miss you." Hip Hop said in his gangster tone. He couldn't tell everybody that he was a poser. Now he had no one.

They placed the flowers close by the gravestone and slowly walked away to their cars. All except Scene and Hip Hop. Scene was still crying while Hip Hop was just standing there.

"Are you gonna come?" She asked starting to walk away.

"Yeah..I'll be there in a minute..." Hip Hop said. Scene nodded and walked away. Now he was alone. He placed his own flowers beside the gravestone, "ignore what I said. I'm just really grateful to have a friend like you. You said you'd keep my secret and you did. You helped me out during the Daughtry incident and I know you're somewhere better now. We'll miss you over here."

"Are you coming?" Scene asked again walking towards him.

"Yeah," He said but before he got up and walked with her he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**Hope I didn't leave you guys crying. I just realized: this is my only MyMusic fanfic that isn't Scentern 2…I mean I seem to show hints of it here but never specifically. The fanvid and fanfic have a huge difference though. So I have a poll up on what Christmas fanfic I should do so go on and vote! And thanks to all you lovebugs and night owls for reading and watching my fanfics and videos! And my mashup name for people who are fans of my Youtube channel and fanfiction are nightbugs….it's cute. Really, thanks guys and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys! Thanks to Chelsea Halzehurst for tweeting the finebros on my fanvid, and thanks to Annabeth Everdeen for being like my best friend here. Again, thanks and hope you guys will have a really awesome Holiday!**

**Last question!**

**_Which do you prefer more? The fanvid or the fanfiction?_**

**This is We'll-be-chasing-the-sun (Ashley) updating for the last time.**


End file.
